1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a dual card type connector that can be selectively used with either one of two different types of electronic cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic card, such as an SMC (smart media card), XD card (XD-picture card), etc. is usually coupled to an electronic device via a connector. However, these electronic cards are of different sizes such that connectors of different sizes are needed and that the connectors occupy the interior space of the electronic device.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional SMC connector, wherein an SMC is plugged in. FIG. 2 is a plan view similar to FIG. 1, wherein a metal cover of the SMC connector is removed. The SMC connector includes an insulating body 10 having left and right side racks 11 and 12 and rear stop walls 13 and 14. Left side pins 15 and two rows of alternately disposed pins 16 and 17 are mounted on the insulating body 10, and a metal cover 18 is then mounted on top of the insulating body 10, forming an insertion space that has an opening facing a front of the insulating body 10. An SMC 70 can be plugged into the insertion space.
However, such a connector can only be used with an SMC 70 that is relatively long and wide; namely, it cannot be used with other electronic cards having different sizes, such as an XD card that is relatively short and narrow.